Friends
by Lara Knight
Summary: "Come on, JJ" Emily yelled her voice raw as tears dripped onto her hands. "Come on, JJ" She repeated. Using all her power to press down on JJ's chest. "Come on, JJ. Just stay with me, okay? I need you, JJ" Jemily with flash backs. tittle may change.


Another tough case. "Just another tough case" Emily thought to herself. She was numb, just like she was always numb. She was sitting alone in her hotel room in some ungodly place.

JJ would be up soon. Why they always had to share rooms was beyond her, stupid Hotch. She lay back on her bed, her arms crossed behind her head. Maybe if she feel asleep before JJ found her way up to their room she wouldn't have to deal with her all too real feelings for her best friend.

The real problem with loving JJ was she was so close yet so far, she would sleep 3 metres away from her tonight. Her best friend they shared everything, the worked together everyday. Everything was perfect until that fateful day. The day the sky fell, when Emily's world came crashing down, when it all got a little too real.

-_flashback-_

_"I HAVE TO STOP HIM HOTCH!" JJ yelled her arms thrown up in the air. That signature passion in her beautiful blue eyes._

_"JJ, you're not going after him. Do you hear me, wait until we get there. That's in order." Hotch replied over her phone speaker as if it being an order would stop the blonde in anyway._

_Hotch swerved to avoid a pothole on the dirt road dropping the phone basically in Emily's lap. She immediately picked it up, hoping someone talking to would stop her._

_"JJ, Just stay where you are okay? We are a minute away" Emily told JJ, trying to keep her composure knowing JJ wasn't going to listen. JJ was one of the strongest people she had her meet, she was amazing, smart, beautiful and funny. But she had a crazy hero complex just like they all did. JJ had it worse than most of them, she was the hero. The hero is who she was and was always going to be, Emily knew she couldn't stop her._

_"I'm sorry, Emily, I'm so very sorry." JJ quietly said over the phone, Emily actually felt her heart break._

_-Flashback end-_

"Heeeeeeeeey Em!" JJ grinned standing in the door way leaning against the frame high heels in hand.

"Hey JJ? I thought you were going to be out with the boys til late?" Emily sat up a little startled.

"Why would I want to be out with them when I could hang out with you?" JJ was still grinning like crazy with her "i've got a plan" face.

"I have no idea, do you want a drink?" Emily laughed instantly regretting offering alcohol, drinking never makes anything better.

"Yeah. Something a little stronger than was the boys are drinking please? I'm not beer only girl" JJ sat down on Emily's bed taking her jacket off.

"Shot maybe?" Emily looked up as if to talk to her own brain and mouthed "what are you doing?!" and imagining herself in a deep hole with a shovel digging a deeper hole.

"This is why were friends, Em. You just know" JJ laughed looking through the cupboards for shot glasses.

**Friends. **Why that word stung Emily so much she would never understand, being friends with the perfect human next to her.

Emily eventually got out of her own little world and grabbed to first bottle of hard liquor she saw. She stood up from the mini fridge to see JJ desperately trying to reach the glasses on the top shelf. She looked so cute, Emily could watch her for hours but she knew sooner or later JJ would realise she was watching her and explaining why her eyes were glued to the now exposed small of her back was not worth it. Or was it?

"You right there, shorty?" Emily asked leaning against the bench her arms crossed.

"You know you're not that much taller than me..." JJ insisted giving up and motioning for the brunette to try.

"But I am...taller that is" Emily reminded her reaching up and only just picking up 2 glasses.

She balanced them on the palm of her hand for JJ to see while looking at her with that smug smile.

"Come on, JJ" Emily took her hand and pulled her onto the closest bed.

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on, JJ" Emily yelled her voice raw as tears dripped onto her hands. "Come on, JJ" She repeated. Using all her power to press down on JJ's chest. "Come on, JJ. Just stay with me, okay? I need you, JJ" She yelled pushing down again and again. She leaned down breathing air into the blondes lungs. Although she didn't look very blonde at that moment, her hair was drenched it almost looked brown._

_She almost wished Hotch had stayed, but they needed EMT's to either get JJ breathing or to check her out when Emily did.  
_

_"Come on, JJ" Emily yelled again before pushing another breath._

_This is it Prentiss, This is the moment she dies. She dies in your arms. "You cant do this to me, JJ I love you. I fucking love you, you can't do this to me" _

_A moment later Hotch came running through the bushes the EMT's on his tail, he looked shattered his hardened blank face gone. Emily Barely registered them arriving. _

_"Emily" Hotch sounded so far away, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Emily, they need to take her away now" he was still far away. _

_She didn't say a word as they followed the ambulance to the hospital, she couldn't, she didn't want to speak, breath or exist in a world that JJ wasn't._

_-End flashback-_

_"_Em? You alright? You zooned out for a second there..." JJ was waving in front of her, smiling now she had her attention again.

"Yeah, I'm good" Emily smiled it off but she really wanted to just cry, all this was still too fresh.

"You wanna' drink?" Emily stood up pouring a shot for herself and drinking it before pouring one for each of them.

"Wooh, you alright there sailor?" JJ questioned still holding her drink.

"Just drink girl" Emily replied tipping up JJ's glass.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
